My Hero Academia: Young Love
by Third-Sin-Wrath
Summary: Love is strange and doesn't always make sense. And in a world of Quirks and Super heroes it's even stranger. The students of UA's class 1A will learn this for themselves. Some will experience pain, and heartbreak, and misery. Some may be happier than they ever imagined. All while they try to balance friendships, hero training, and the impending threat of the League of Villains.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bakugou's POV_**

Bakugou sat at the kitchen table of the dorms' rec room. He had hardly touched his food in front of him, having decided to move his food around with his fork instead of eating. At the table with him was Kirishima, who sat to his left shoveling food into his mouth, and the Pink one with raccoon eyes, who was painting her nails and rambling about something stupid. Honestly, he wasn't listening. He was just staring at the back of Deku's head angrily. Even though he wasn't listening to her he could still hear her though.

"I saw the sweetest top while I was out yesterday but it was a hundred thousand yen!" Her voice was beginning to irritate him. "I would have gotten it, but I could ha-"

"Will you shut your fucking mouth before I kill you, Raccoon Eyes!" Bakugou yelled, instantly silencing the entire rec room. Everyone had stopped talking and stared directly at him. Everyone aside from the half and half bastard.

"Wow calm down, dude!" Pinky yelled back. Bakugou glared at her and she shirked away slightly.

"Yeah Bakugou." Kirishima agreed, standing up and moving in between them. "Chill out, bro. What's the matter?" Bakugou glared at him brutally then looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. Including that damned nerd and Uraraka. Bakugou felt himself only get angrier.

Bakugou growled. "I'm tired of listening to her stupid voice." He stood up and grabbed his plate, he dumped his food in the trash and put the plate in the sink violently. Bakugou decided to leave before he broke something. Or worse someone. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Bakugou. Wait, man!" Hiroshima hollered as he tried to get in the way of his friend.

"Out of the way shitty hair." His voice was filled with threat. The red-haired boy backed away nervously.

Bakugou walked to the elevator and punched the button, just wanting to hurry up and get in bed. He was getting tired. he turned his head back and felt his rage reach its limits. Deku had continued returned to chatting up Uraraka and they were just giggling there as if nothing had happened. And it pissed him off. He wasn't quite sure why it pissed him off so much but it did. He growled deep in his throat as the elevator finally arrived. He entered it and slammed his fist against the right button furiously, creating an indent in the metal. The loud bang silenced the room again.

The elevator doors slowly shut and Bakugou finally released some of his anger lose as he slammed his fist against the wall, nearly piercing the metal as small explosions released in his opposite hand. How dare she talk to that damned nerd. Why the fuck is she so close to him. It had been irritating him for a while. Ever since the sports festival in fact. Why the hell had they gotten so close? It confused him to no end. How could a fucking nerd like Deku get close to a girl? Especially a girl like that? Why the hell had she gotten so close to Deku and not him? What the hell did Deku have that he didn't?! How the hell did a nerd like him get to talking with a girl like that?

The elevator opened again and Bakugou's rage increased drastically. Standing there was Icy-hot.

"Bakugou what happened?" He asked. "I heard yelling."

Instead of answering him, Bakugou pushed him out of his way. "Out of my way Canadian flag boy." He growled harshly, storming past him. He stomped to his door and opened it, before quickly slamming it shut, shaking the entire building. Bakugou looked throughout his room. His room was set up similarly to everyone else's. He had a bed and a desk with a small table in between them. His bed was neatly made with a black blanket and red bed sheets. On the center of his bed was an All Might plushy. The desk was covered in some books and a few scattered papers, the only mess in his otherwise. On his desk he also had a few All Might figurines from his younger days. He left a majority of them back at his house. His walls were covered in old All Might posters too. Some of his posters were regrettably sadly singed. Casualties of his explosive anger. Pun not intended.

He took in a deep breath. In. And out. He then snapped and found himself in a frenzy, wrecking the entire room. He threw things, flipped objects, exploded stuff and punched a hole through a wall and an All Might poster. Once his tantrum had finally passed the room was virtually in tatters. He then heard a soft knock on the door.

 _ **Uraraka's POV**_

Uraraka watched as Bakugou walked from the kitchen to the elevator. She noticed he was clenching his knuckles so hard that they were turning white. She only looked away once she had heard others begin to whisper to themselves quietly. She turned her attention bag to Ida and Deku. Ida was surprisingly shaken up by the ordeal while a Deku was weirdly calm. That was out of the ordinary. Typically it was the other way around. She whispered to them quietly. "Since when did you two switch personalities?"

The gravity caught their attention. Ida seemed to laugh to himself slightly as Deku grinned at her. She felt her heart clench as she saw his soft grin. She felt her cheeks heat up and let out a giggle. It was a bit louder than she meant for it to be. She immediately stopped once she heard a loud slam. She jumped and looked to the source of the noise, only getting a glimpse of Bakugou before the elevator doors closed. She instantly heard the sound of another, heavier, strike. She flinched. She learned a lot from her time with Gun Head. Due to that training, she could tell that Bakugou nearly punched through the metal. He probably broke his hand and doesn't even realize it.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?" Deku's voice rang in her ears.

Uraraka turned to him. "What?" She hadn't been paying attention.

"Bakugou." He explained. "Why did he just explode like that for no reason?"

"Right?!" Ashido said as she slammed her hands against the back of the couch. "Like, seriously, the dude needs a chill pill!"

"He sets a clear example of how a UA Student should not behave!" Ida spoke loudly as he waved his hands around.

"He's probably just pent up." Mineta chimed in. Uraraka wasn't really sure what he meant by that but knowing him she wouldn't like it.

"Ew shut up Mineta! You little sleazeball!" Ashido yelled at him.

"Seriously though" Deku continued. "Whats wrong with him? He's been acting like a bigger jerk than usual."

Uraraka was surprised at her crush's harsh, but admittedly true, words. Recently, since after Deku's fight with Overhaul, he's been a lot angrier. He's also been lashing out at everyone more. That though. That was worse than any other of his tantrums.

Uraraka was about to say something to defend the explosive quirk user before she heard a thud. "I'm going to go check on him..." She thought allowed. She stood up and ran to the stairs, starting her way up them before anybody could even try to stop her. Once she reached Bakugou's floor she found Todoroki sitting on the floor, rubbing his right arm.

"Todoroki are you okay?" She asked the scarred hero in training. She offered him a hand up.

"I'm fine." He replied coolly. He took her and stood up, with her assistance. "What's wrong with Bakugou?"

"Bigger tantrum than normal..." She admitted.

"I see." He stared at her for several seconds too long before speaking again. "Why are you up here? In the boy's wing?"

Her cheeks reddened slightly and rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. "U-um well... I came up here t-to check on him..."

"Oh." He replied simply.

They stood there for several moments too long before Uraraka spoke up again.

"W-well I'ma go..." She said to him as she ran towards Bakugou's room.

"Uraraka." Todoroki spoke up.

She stopped and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"If I were you I'd just leave him alone."

She stared at him then smiled. "I'll be fine. Thanks though!"

She ran to Bakugou's room and reached to knock on the door. That's when she heard the full extent of his tantrum begin. No matter how angry he ever got Bakugou never did three things. One. He never got physical. Two. He never left on his own choosing. And three. He never started to destroy his room. He did all three within the last ten to fifteen minutes.

The tantrum lasted much longer than that. The tantrum lasted a full hour. During that several people had come up. Some for the better. And some for the worse. The first was Ida. As soon as he heard him in there though he must have decided not to intervene and just left. Very unlike him. The next was Kaminari, who really just wanted to go to bed. He eventually went back downstairs though because of all the noise. The next was Mineta who probably wanted to do or say something perverted to her. She glared daggers at him. He swallowed hard and ran back down. Next up was Deku. Uraraka gave him a stern look and motioned him to go back down. He stubbornly did. eventually. The last was Kirishima, who wanted to try to calm down his friend. But Uraraka insisted that she would do it. That was all in a span of thirty minutes. During the next half hour, Uraraka slowly tried to bring up the courage to knock. But each time she thought she might a loud crash echoed from inside. She stood outside of his door shaking with fear. Once the noises had finally stopped she took her opportunity and knocked softly.

 _ **Bakugou's POV**_

Bakugou opened the door to see the round-faced girl looking at him with wide eyes. She looked shaken, and a bit scared. She must have heard his "tantrum." He briefly wondered how long had she been there. She did nothing to look at him.

He cleared his throat, a small barely noticeable blush on his face. "What do you want round face?" He asked a bit harsher than he meant.

The girl in front of him jumped slightly. "U-um... Well..."

"Get to the point." He growled.

Uraraka blushed slightly. "W-well I just wanted to make sure that you were okay..."

Bakugou was taken off guard by this, his eyes going wide. She was... actually worried about him. "Wh-why?"

She puffed her cheeks slightly. "W-well you seemed really angry this time... Like way angrier than before..." She told him. "I wanted to make sure you hadn't hurt yourself." She looked down at his right hand.

He followed her gaze, finally feeling the pain in his had. It was bleeding and it was definitely broken.

She rushed forward and grabbed his hand. "Oh my god, are you okay!" She yelled worried. She quickly removed her jacket and began to frantically.

"I'm fine round f-" Bakugou began.

"No!" She interrupted sternly. "I'm calling Mr. Aizawa so he can get Recovery Girl."

Sure enough, that's what she did. It took about fifteen minutes for her to get there and put her gross old woman lips on his hand.

"I-I'm glad you're okay..." She told him.

"Thanks..." He told her as he looked at her blood-soaked jacket. There was no way she was gonna to get that out. "Sorry about the jacket."

She smiled at him brightly. "It's okay!"

He looked at her for a moment before standing up. He turned to grab his door handle.

"Bakugou?" The bubbly girl spoke up, stopping him.

"Yeah?" The explosion boy replied. He looked back at her. She looked nervous.

"I-I've been wondering for a while now..." She said slowly. "I... I was wondering if you'd... maybe... Train me?"

"Train you?" He answered, confused. "Why?"

"Well... You're one of the best fighters in the class... not to mention you're a natural in general." Uraraka stated.

"Yeah? But why me? Why not Deku or four eyes?" He asked. "Or even that damned Icy-Hot?"

"Because you're the only one that treats me like I'm... You know... strong..." She admitted sadly.

Bakugou thought about this for a moment. "Alright." He told her. He had to admit, what she said filled him with a small amount of joy. With pride. "Meet me in Gym Gamma after classes at five. Okay?"

She smiled brightly. "Okay! See you tomorrow then! Night Bakugou!" Uraraka said before running off.

Bakugou grinned slightly as he opened his door and walked in. He removed his shirt and hopped on what remained of his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think of his training session with Uraraka tomorrow.

 **Author's Notes: Hello! This is my first chapter of hopefully many. I just wanted to say that besides this chapter there with most likely not be any point of view switches in a single chapter. I would also like to say that I'm going to to have chapters focus on a single individual instead of staying with a single person throughout the entire story. Only so that we can have a better understanding of certain events and keep the story generally unbiased(If that's even possible). Thank you and have a wonderful day or night.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bakugou's POV**_

Bakugou tapped his desk rhythmically, finding it difficult to focus on whatever Aizawa was saying. And he didn't really care right now. He had found it difficult to focus all day, the only thing he could actually focus on being Uraraka. Or more specifically his training session with her later that day. It surprised him just how much he was looking forward to it. And he wasn't even sure why he was. Maybe it's because he'll have a training partner, not to mention one as strong as her. Maybe it's cause she specifically asked him to. Or maybe cause it could piss off that damned nerd.

"Pay attention, Bakugou." Aizawa's voice cut through his train of thought, bringing him out of his daze. He jumped slightly at hearing his name and slowly turned to look at his teacher, an intense glare directed at him. "Back with us? Good." A few people snickered, being quickly silenced by Aizawa's glare.

Bakugou growled deep in the back of his throat. He hated being made a fool of. It's not like missing this would actually affect him in the first place. He was among the smartest in the class.

"Alright..." The tired man continued as he started to drag his yellow sleeping bag over himself. "Remember that in a couple weeks I'll probably have you all working on group projects. Don't know what though." He finished up as he tightened the sleeping bag around him. He laid on the floor with a flop and rolled himself around. "Alright have a good rest of your day. Remember to study. You have a test tomorrow."

Bakugou growled as the other students around him began to pack up their things. He pulled out his phone and growled when he noticed that they had ten minutes left. Not only was that a waste of his time but now he had to kill time as he waited. He pulled out his headphones and plugged himself in. He scrolled through his music before stopping on a song by his favorite band. An American one called... Missio? He wasn't a hundred percent sure cause English was a difficult language to learn. He put on his favorite of their small collection; Middle Fingers. He nodded his head slowly to the loud music blaring through his eardrums.

Sadly it didn't last long.

"Bakugou!" He heard Kirishima yell as the boy slammed into his back, making his headphone fall out.

He growled deep in his throat and stood up, throwing the boy off as he turned around. He held his hands out in his signature attack stance as small explosions erupted from his hands. "What the hell do you want shitty hair?" He roared as tape boy and the walking phone charger walked to join them.

Kirishima smiled stupidly. "Calm down man!" He laughed. "We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out today! Kaminari just got Mario Kart!"

"Yeah man come chill." Sparky chimed in. "It's gonna be hella fun!"

"No" Bakugou growled simply.

"Oh come on man." Tape arms complained. "We need a fourth player."

"Have raccoon eyes or someone else do it. I'm busy." Bakugou told them. "And besides, I wouldn't want to even if I wasn't."

"Oh come on, bro!" Shitty hair whined. "Don't be like that man!"

"Yeah!" Soy sauce face whined too. "What are you even going to do?"

"I'm going to train," Bakugou said simply.

"What?" Kirishima frowned deeply. "You're always training man! Can't you skip just one day?"

"No, I can't." Bakugou glared at them, packing. up his things. He had turned his back to them.

"Why not, man?" The Pikachu questioned.

"Because I said so." He was beginning to get annoyed.

"But why not, man?" Shitty hair pushed. "Come on you have to give us an actual reason."

Before Bakugou could answer a new, softer, voice entered the conversation. "Because he's training me today."

Bakugou's eyes grew wide as he turned around. The three idiots turned around as well, all of their eyes landing on Uraraka. When had she walked up to them? The entire class seemed to have frozen as they all looked at them. Some of them seemed to have fear seep onto their faces and others just looked shocked. Heck, even that Icy Hot bastard looked surprised.

Pikafucker started to laugh nervously, thinking the whole thing was just a joke. "Heheheh... You're kidding... Right Uraraka?"

The girl in front of them shook her head, continuing to smile brightly. "Nope! He's training me today!" She said casually. "Sorry boys but I'll give him back to you tomorrow!"

"A-are you sure about this Uraraka...?" Weird ears asked. "It is Bakugou you know..."

Bakugou felt rage fill inside of him and he almost lashed out at the girl.

"Of course I am Jiro!" Uraraka said happily. "I mean he is really strong and won't take it easy on me."

Bakugou almost felt a sensation of joy before Deku had to chime in.

"B-but Uraraka," The nerd began. "H-he could hurt you re-"

"Shut the hell up! All of you!" Bakugou found himself yelling. "It's her decision! So just deal with it! She ain't some fragile little kid! She can handle herself!" Bakugou didn't know why but he was utterly filled with rage at the moment. The bell signifying the end of the school day sounded and Bakugou grabbed the girl's wrist roughly, pulling her out the door. "Let's go round face." He growled violently. "We have some training to do."

The girl let out a small noise of surprise as he pulled her along. He continued to pull her along until he felt her tug back. Bakugou stopped suddenly and whirled around, fury still gripping his nerves."B-Bakugou..." Uraraka whimpered slightly. "C-can you let go of my wrist... You're sorta hurting me..."

Bakugou looked at her wrist and realized just how tight his grip was. He released her wrist and noticed a small bruise forming. He should probably apologize. "Come on you can take more than that." Fuck. "Let's go." He told her as he began walking towards Gym Gamma. He could hear her fall into step behind her.

Several minutes passed as they walked together, Uraraka slightly behind him. The silence was peaceful and Bakugou found himself enjoying it as it calmed his nerves.

"Bakugou?" She spoke up.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"Thanks for saying all that stuff back there." He glanced back at her and she was smiling like an idiot. "I appreciate it."

He looked forward and felt his cheeks heat up a tiny bit. "Whatever. They were pissing me off." He wasn't lying. He just didn't understand why it pissed him off so much. Maybe it was the fact that they were technically insulting him while he was standing right there. Or maybe he hated it when other's thought of the zero gravity girl as weak or fragile. She was anything but. He learned that first hand in the sports festival.

Bakugou saw Gym gamma and changed direction slightly. "Go get changed into your P.E. gear." He told her as he walked towards the men's changing room.

Bakugou walked into the changing room, walking over to his assigned locket. He fiddled with the lock, removing it. He slowly undressed, setting his clothes and indoor shoes neatly into the locker, and put on his UA training gear and his combat boots. He tied them tightly before setting the lock back onto the locker.

Bakugou walked into Gym Gamma, Uraraka nowhere in sight. However, the pro hero Cementoss was waiting for him. Bakugou had gotten permission to use Gym Gamma after school every day after school and had specifically requested the cement hero to oversee his training. He only requested him so he could make constructs for him though.

"Yo blockhead," Bakugou called out to him. "I don't need you today. Get lost."

Cementoss looked at him passively. "Bakugou. Don't you need me to make anything?"

"No, not today," Bakugou growled back. "I'm training with someone else today."

The pro hero smirked at him. "Training with someone else? You've grown up. But I still need to stay to watch over you."

"Can it!" Bakugou yelled angrily. "And do whatever you want. Just don't get in our way."

Bakugou watched as Cementoss walked to the corner of the room and sat down. Bakugou started to stretch, waiting for Uraraka to walk in.

Five minutes passed before she finally walked in.

"Took you long enough," Bakugou said, annoyed.

"Sorry..." She muttered sheepishly. She glanced to the corner. "Why is Cem-"

Bakugou interrupted her and walked into the middle of the large open space. "Ignore him."

Uraraka nodded and followed him, stopping only a few feet away.

Bakugou turned to face her as he cracked his knuckles. "We're gonna spar. No quirks. It ends when one of us are pinned. Understood?"

Uraraka seemed unsettled by this. She was shaking slightly and seemed nervous. She was afraid. Good. She needed to get past that. And he knew she would. He could tell from the look of determination in her eyes. It was a burning inferno. "R-right."

Bakugou grinned as he slid his right leg behind him, centering his stance. He held his left hand in front of him, holding his right arm closer to his chest. Both hands were open and positioned like he was going to slap away her attacks. "Ready?"

Uraraka jumped slightly and scrambled to slide her right leg back and move both hands in front of her body. She held them as if she was going to grab his shoulders.

"I hold the right to stop the spar at any moment in time," Cementoss announced, making Bakugou jump. He hadn't seen him walk up to them, standing only a few feet away. "Fight!" Uraraka sprang into action, rushing him immediately.

Bakugou managed to gather himself just in time to send a wide right hook towards the round-faced girl. Bakugou's eyes grew wide as, in an instant, she dodged to the right. The shorter girl cocked her left leg back before kicking at his side with what looked to be all of his might. Bakugou, having no time to dodge, moved his right arm to his side in attempts to block the kick. Her shin slammed into his arm, causing him to skirt back slightly. He had to admit that it hurt a little bit. But it wasn't going to stop him. Not even close. Using his free hand, Bakugou grabbed at the girl's jacket and yanked her towards him. He pulled her down, causing her to lose her balance, and slammed his right knee into her gut. He heard her gasp for air and released her jacket, grabbing at her hair and pulling her up. The look of pain on her face made him feel a tinge of regret but kept going anyways. He slammed his fist against her face as he let go of her, sending her flying. She collided with the ground a few feet away from him.

Bakugou watched her for several moments. She wasn't moving and he was starting to get worried.

"Alright stop the f-" Cementoss started before being interrupted.

"Don't you fucking dare..." Uraraka growled, standing herself up shakily. "What the hell Bakugou?" She growled, wiping the blood away from her nose. "That all you got?" She smiled challengingly. She got back into her fighting stance.

Bakugou smiled devilishly as he looked at her. "NOW THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT URARAKA!" He roared as he held his hands to his sides, standing in a more primal way than before. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED AND HAVE SOME FUN!"

Bakugou launched himself from his spot, again starting with a wide right hook. Instead of dodging this time Uraraka ducked underneath him and slammed her fist into his stomach. Bakugou gasped for air, having not had time to tighten his stomach muscles. She quickly pivoted so her back was pressed against his stomach. Bakugou realized the closeness and a faint blush touched his cheeks. This psyched him out, giving her the opportunity to grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder.

Bakugou's back hit the concrete with a thud but he quickly gathered himself together, rolling away and working himself to a kneeling position, eyeing the girl down.

"Shoot!" Uraraka muttered, realizing that she had missed her chance.

Bakugou grinned as the girl rushed him again. Bakugou fainted her with a pseudo wide right hook but instead hit her with a wide uppercut, his knuckles connecting hard with her jaw. He launched her into the air and proceeded to grab her ankle and pulled her down wrapping his arms around her chest from behind. He quickly adjusted his arms and put her into a full nelson, slamming her against the ground. Bakugou pressed his knee against her back, careful not to apply to much pressure on her while still applying some.

Uraraka struggled desperately but soon enough came to the realization that she was beaten. "Alright, Bakugou..." She humphed. "I'm beaten. You won."

Bakugou smiled as he released her. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Of course I did!" He said cockily, holding out a hand to help her up. "Come on round face. Quick breather than we go again."

She took his hand thankfully, standing up. "F-for real...?" She panted as she placed her hands on her knees.

"Wanna get stronger don't you?" He asked her with a grin.

She smiled up at him, the look of determination returning to her eyes. "I do!"

"Then let's get to it." He grinned.

The two spent a total of three hours of training together. For the first two hours, they sparred five more times, Bakugou winning each of them. The last hour they spent doing simple strength building exercises. By the end of it, Uraraka was covered in cuts and bruises but it wasn't like Bakugou was unscathed. She had given him a pretty nasty cut on his cheek. She had also managed to get a good kick on the side of his ribs and were pretty sure that it had bruised him. The two had walked back to the dorms together after getting changed. Although they didn't say anything to each other Bakugou enjoyed her company. He found himself thinking that she was pretty cool.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello! Well, this is the end of chapter two and I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will probably be from Uraraka's point of view and then we can start switching things up. There will be a focus on other characters and other ships. This isn't only about these two. I plan to do the story in the arc format but I'm not sure which arc to start with. I actually want you all to decide on this. Vote in the comments which you'd prefer or else I will! Your options are the following:**_

 ** _League Surprise_**

 ** _Chain of Command_**

 ** _Who's who?_**

 ** _And no I'm not giving any information on what will happen because that would ruin the surprise for these arcs. Just vote and hope you choose right. That's all for now folks. Have a wonderful day/night. Caoi!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Uraraka's POV_**

Uraraka opened her eyes to the screaming of her alarm clock with a groan. She sat up groggily, missing the sweet embrace of sleep, as she looked at the blaring device. She removed the oven mitts from her hands and turned off the clock's alarm, careful not to touch it with all five fingers. She yawned loudly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She slowly slid to the edge of the bed, quickly standing up. Her muscles ached like she'd been hit by a truck. She might as well have been with the way Bakugou trained her. It had been a week since their first training session and they had trained together every day since. She was certain that the explosive boy was trying to kill her.

During yesterdays sparring session they got especially into it. Bakugou seemed a bit angrier than normal and Uraraka was admittedly a bit pissed cause she found that stupid Mineta trying to sneak into her room while he thought she was in the shower. So they took it out during their match. She had a bruise on the right side of her chin as well as a few cuts scattered here and there. Most of them were minor but she did get a decently bad cut below her eye. Bakugou didn't do it on purpose though. He actually bandaged it up for her as soon as it happened.

And it's not like he got out of it Scott free. It was true that none of his bruises were on his face or on his arms but she had gotten in a few good hits in. One of which she had gotten him off guard and promptly slammed her shin against his ribcage. He cursed really loud after that one. She also managed to trip him when he was still in shock about his side. He ended up getting a concussion from the fall but the bastard came back and still managed to beat her.

Uraraka looked down at her knuckles. They were bruised and scabbed slightly. She had also wrapped a bandage around her right bicep. It had also been hurt but nothing too serious. She couldn't help but smile Although she was in a lot of pain she never felt better. Sure she wished she wasn't bruised but hey, "No pain no gain" right?

Uraraka was taken from her thoughts by the sound of her phone receiving a text message. She looked at her charging phone and picked it up, flipping it open. It read:

Message from "Mr. Expodo Kills"

"Oi! Look what you did to me round face! You're gonna really gonna die tonight!"

Accompanied by the text was a picture of Bakugou's ribcage. It was bruised and looked purple.

She cringed slightly but let out a soft giggle anyways. She quickly typed in a reply.

"lol sorry... i'll treat you to food some time to make up for it :p"

She giggled before her eyes caught the time. She snapped her phone in an instant and rushed to get her uniform on. She was running late. She must have been so tired from last nights training that she slept through most of her alarm. She put her uniform on as fast as she could before running out of her room and down the stairs. She booked it out of the dorms, making a full sprint towards the school desperately.

Uraraka had only just managed to make it to class as the bell rang, for once being grateful that Aizawa was always late himself. She held her chest and panted, greedily taking in the air.

"Safe!" She heard Kaminari yell jokingly, eliciting a few laughs from her fellow classmates. She looked up to them all with a big smile.

Iida ran up to her, ready to go full force. "Uraraka! What is the meaning of you getting to class so late?" He asked, throwing his arms forward and making him look like a robot. Uraraka found it very hard to take him seriously but willed herself not to laugh. "We are UA students! It is our priority, nay, our duty to arrive to class at least fifteen minutes before the bell rings! Not right as it rings! I demand an explanation!"

Uraraka heard a few giggles from her little makeshift audience. She understood why though. It was always funny watching Iida go full lecture mode on someone. Sorta like a parent. He did this to everyone, or at least tried to.

She sighed. "Sorry, Iida..." God this was embarrassing. "I woke up late. I'll be more careful..."

"You better!" He told her, throwing his arms forward even more. "And what is with all of your bruising? Are you alright? Do you need to see Recovery Girl? What exactly happened? Do you require the assistance of me or any other of our fine classmates?" He asked her, speaking a mile a minute.

Uraraka sweatdropped. Sometimes he was too much, even for her. "N-no Iida... I'm fine honestly..."

"Are you sure?" He interrupted her. "How exactly did you receive these injuries? Are you in trouble in some way?"

"N-no Iida I'm fine..." She was beginning to feel annoyed. "I'm fine. I'm not in trouble. I got them from sparring with Bakugou."

At this, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. No longer was it calm, lighthearted and fun. It was now something completely different as the entire class snapped their necks to glare at the blonde boy all at once, much to his shock. The room was filled with what Uraraka could only describe as a murderous aura, all directed at him.

Iida, in an instant, went from in front of Uraraka to slamming his hands down on Bakugou's desk. "Bakugooou!" He yelled loudly. "What is the meaning of this? Why is Uraraka so beaten up? Have you no shame you rapscallion?"

Uraraka watched, visually seeing his temper rise, Bakugou stand up to confront the taller boy. "What the hell is your problem four-eyes?" He yelled intensely. "Who the hell are you calling a rapscallion?"

"You are my problem!" Iida yelled. "How dare you treat your fellow classmate in a way that puts her in such a condition!" He roared.

Uraraka stomped over and tried to get between them. "Iida it's fine. Really. It's not that bad."

"No Uraraka." Iida didn't look at her though. He glared at Bakugou like he wanted to kill him. "I cannot stand by and watch as my classmate and friend is being hurt!"

"The hell are you talking about you bastard?" Bakugou roared. He was read in the face and was clenching his fists tightly. Iida was going to push him over the edge if he didn't stop soon. "I already told you jackasses! She can handle herself!"

"Even so man, can't you ease up a bit?" Uraraka heard a certain electric hero speak up.

"Yeah, bro. You can be a bit easier on her." Kirishima let out.

Bakugou's chair screeched as he turned towards them all. "No, I fucking can't!"

"Bakugou calm down." Uraraka tried. "Guys. Really, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Dude look how bruised you are! It is not fine!" Jirou yelled, concern filling her voice.

"Will you idiots just leave it?" Bakugou yelled. "She said she's fine!"

The room went quiet as another chair screeched. All eyes darted to Bakugou's childhood friend, and currently Uraraka's best friend and crush, Deku. He stood up and glared at Bakugou, murderous intent filling his normally cheerful green eyes. Uraraka felt something deep in her bones quiver. He pushed the desk out of his way violently and stepped towards his old friend.

"The hell do you want nerd?" Bakugou challenged him, glaring back with just as much intensity. He seemed to be the only one not afraid of what might come.

"Apologize to her! Now!" Deku spit, venom lining his voice. His fists were also clenched. He looked angrier than Bakugou if that was even possible.

"Like hell, I will!" Bakugou growled dangerously. "I've already told you fuckers, she ain't some fragile girl!"

Those weren't the words Deku wanted to hear though. He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on the taller boys chest and side, pushing him away. "I SAID APOLOGIZE KACCHAN!"

Uraraka put her hands to her mouth in fear, a tear or two escaping her lips. "...stop it..." Her plea, however, was drowned out by the blood-curdling scream that erupted from Bakugou's lips. It filled the air like a thick smoke, choking each of them. Tears could be seen erupting from his eyes as he retaliated in both anger and instinct. Bakugou grabbed Deku's collar and yanked him forward just so he could throw the green-haired boy clear across the room.

Everyone stared in silence as Bakugou grabbed his side, the look of excruciating pain on his face as tears ran down his cheeks. He looked angrier than he ever had. And it scared Uraraka.

"You want to see the fragile girl she is?" He growled venomously, his glare piercing through each person. It pierced Uraraka the most though. She'd never expected to see him like this. He was supposed to stay strong. No matter what. In an instant, he lifted up his white shirt to show off a large bruise that covered his ribs. The bruise was a deep shade of purple mixed with black. It looked far different than it did the picture. It looked so much worse. "This is how fragile she is!"

Uraraka could feel the eyes on her. But she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. And she couldn't breathe. She had done that to him? To Bakugou of all people.

"But don't you feel bad for me!" He spat. Uraraka's eyes widened as she looked up to him. He was smiling. It was a cruel smile but a smile nonetheless. "You fuckers don't give her nearly enough credit. She's a lot fucking stronger than any of you bastards. I'd like to see even one of you go against me with the fucking confidence she does. Hand to hand. No fucking quirks. I dare you!" He was starting to look a bit faint. "From now on keep your ignorant opinions to yourselves. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about..." He started to trail off as he began to fall to the ground.

Uraraka felt her legs move on their own. She wasn't moving them. They just... moved. And in an instant, before he could hit the ground, both her and Kirishima were by his side, keeping him up.

"L-let go of me... bastards..." Bakugou growled.

The classroom door slammed open. Everyone's eyes darted to the door and everyone went silent. Aizawa.

"The hell is going on here?" He asked, annoyed. His eyes scanned the classroom before his eyes landed on Bakugou. They went wide. "Bakugou. The hell happened to you? Where'd you get that bruise?"

"It's my fault, Sir..." Uraraka spoke up, slightly afraid. "You see while we were training yesterday I got a kick in and now it's like this..."

Aizawa remained silent for a few moments before saying "Nice kick." Uraraka felt a soft blush crawl onto her face. Was she really being praised for hurting a fellow classmate? "Since it's your fault why don't you take him to Recovery Girl." He said, bored.

"Aye, Sir!" Uraraka said, gently pressing her finger pads onto Bakugou so she could carry him by himself.

Kirishima hesitated for a second before sitting down after receiving a glare from Aizawa.

Uraraka pulled him onto her back as gently as she could before beginning to walk out with him.

"And Uraraka." Aizawa said. She stopped and looked back at him. "Go ahead and stay with him until he can come back to class. Also a bit of a heads up, I probably have to punish you for hurting him so bad. I don't know. We'll see."

Uraraka felt her soul leave her briefly. She was not looking forward to whatever punishment would come her way. Nonetheless, though she began to carry him. It wasn't that hard, mostly cause of her quirk, and it didn't take long.

She got to Recovery Girl's office rather quick and dumped Bakugou in one of the spare beds. The old woman was certainly surprised to see them both their so early in the morning and even more surprised to see Bakugou. Apparently no matter how bad his injury he never once went to see her. Even when he hurt himself bad.

"It's good you brought him here though." The small woman said. "Looks like whatever kicked him so hard serious bruised his rib. If untreated he might have been in the hospital by the end of the week."

Uraraka felt herself shrink as guilt overcame her. She began to let herself be filled with the emotion before feeling a lollipop being shoved into her mouth. She gasped as she looked down at the short woman.

"No need to worry hun." She told her. "He's a strong boy. This won't bring him down."

Uraraka smiled at her appreciatively. She really knew how to make people feel better.

After Recovery girl had healed Bakugou he completely crashed. In a matter of moments, he was asleep. The small hero said that with his injury it was to be expected and walked into her private office to do some paperwork. Apparently a lot of paperwork needed to be done everytime a student was seriously injured on school property or when the school was involved. Made Uraraka think about all the times Deku hurt himself.

She sat by his side for a couple hours before he finally woke up, about fifteen minutes until lunch would start. Recovery girl had already bandaged him up. She even put a few on his head cause apparently he had a concussion he hadn't take care of.

He sat up, much to Uraraka's protests.

"How long was I out, round face?" He asked groggily. She giggled. It was like a completely different side of him when he was tired. It was almost sorta... "Oi! I'm talking to you round face." He complained as he pinched her cheeks.

She puffed out her cheeks and swatted his hands away. "Ow. Ow. Ow. A few hours I guess..." She whined. "It's almost lunch."

"Shit..." he growled to himself.

Uraraka looked at his face as she fidgetted. She wanted to apologize. "Liste-"

"Don't bother apologizing." He told her. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was those idiots' fault for budding where they didn't belong." He told her. "They don't realize how strong you are. And about my ribs. We're cool. I knew what I was getting in to." He looked her dead in the eye.

Uraraka couldn't help but smile as a tear fell from her eye.

"No crying." He told her as he threw the blankets off. "Come on. Let's hit the cafeteria. I'm starving."

Uraraka wiped the tears away. "Okay!"

They stood up together and began walking to the cafeteria. There wasn't much of a conversation between them. It was mostly just her talking at him. She didn't mind though. She knew he was paying attention.

He was a good friend like that.

 **Author's Notes"**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed. Since no one is voting I guess I'll just decide on my own. That's fine I have a basic idea of what I want to do. I'll still take votes cause it should be a couple more chapters till the first arc. Also please check out my Ulysses Academy fic. It's about UA's sister school in America. I plan to do a crossover between these two stories at some point. Bye!**


End file.
